That Summer
by BriceLeign
Summary: A Paul and Rachel story. Rated M just in case! read! P.S. This one will be pretty long.
1. First Sight

* Disclaimer! I Do Not Own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter One: First Sight

Paul's POV:

I knocked on Billy Black's front door to give him his daily info on where his son is. I noticed in front of the house there was an unfamiliar blue car. "Hello?" an unfamiliar musical voice asked. I hadn't even noticed anyone had opened the door. I turned to look at her and then it happened. Nothing else mattered but her. I would do anything for her. I loved her. Wow Paul, you can't love her you don't even know her name! Oh but I could; I imprinted on her.

"Hi! I am… um I am…" Crap! I forget my name. I think it starts with a k. Oh! It is "Paul." I said offering my hand. "I am Rachel. Rachel Black." She said grabbing my hand. Uh this must be Jacob's sister.

She released it very quickly. "You're hot!" She said. Oh my god! She thinks I'm hot! Oh my temperature I forgot about that. "Yeah,"

"Are you sick? I will make you some soup." She said sweetly.

"I'm not sick. It is my normal temperature." I explained.

"But do you still want the soup?" she asked in her beautiful voice.

"I would love some!" I blurted out quickly.

Right this way then." She said smiling, leading me through the door to the kitchen I had been to many times.

"Are you one of my brother's friends?" she asked curiously.

I shrugged "Kinda, well yeah but we probably won't be much longer though. That is if he comes back."

"Why is that?" She asked with the cutest little look on her face.

"I'll explain later, now is not the time. Um… can I come back here tonight to get you? I have to explain something." I asked her.

She shrugged. "Sure, I guess." She said.

"Well, what are you doing in La Push? I thought you were in college." I said.

"Graduated!" She said smiling.

"Cool! So where are you working?" I asked her.

"I am taking a break for the summer. I am going to get a job in journalism in Seattle." Oh I hope not Seattle. That is to far away.

"Is something wrong? You look upset." She asked.

"Nah, Nothing you need to worry about." Well yeah something major is wrong! I imprinted on you and you are moving to a place that is an hour away. But I can't tell you because you don't know yet.

"Come on you can tell me. I can keep a secret. You can asked my sister Becky. I never told anyone about her making out with a boy at summer camp when we were just twelve years old. Oops! Please don't tell anyone. Please!" She said batting her eyelashes. She was so beautiful!

"I won't I promise!" I told her.

"Thank you!" She said pulling me into a hug. She was so soft. "Even thought that was ten years ago and daddy is in a wheelchair, he would hunt that boy down and kill him!" I laughed and then realized she still had not pulled out of our hug. It was like she read my thoughts because she pulled away quickly.

"So, you gonna tell me what's wrong?" She asked.

I nodded and she smiled. I loved her smile. It was perfect. "But, not until tonight." I told her. She looked upset but nodded. I heard a howl outside.

"I've gotta go! I'll see you tonight!" I said walking out the front door. I turned around to see her perfect smile one more time, but it had faded. She was sad to see me go. I think. I hope so. But I had a problem. I was in love with a girl who met me fifteen minutes ago. And I imprinted on her! This is going to be a difficult situation!


	2. Explaining

* Disclaimer! I Do Not Own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter two: explaining

Paul's POV:

I went into the woods and phased quickly. I explained everything that happened and everyone thought it was great I imprinted.

_What the hell man?!_ Jake yelled in his mind. Even though he was far away from her, he could still hear us.

_You know I can't help it Jake, but I love her!_ I explained to him.

_Whatever!_ He thought phasing back to his human form. He never does that, he has been going wolf for the past month.

I phased back just after Jake. I had to get ready for my night with Rachel. How would I tell her? She already knows about all the legends, she just doesn't know they are true. And the love at first sight thing, how could I tell her without her freaking out? I knew just one thing for sure. It will not be easy!

I jumped into the shower at four thirty. When I got out I put on some shorts and a t-shirt (I never wear shirts!). I brushed my teeth three times just in case she kisses me. I can't have dog breath for my lady. At five forty five I left the house. The Black's house was just a few miles away from mine. I was about to get out of my truck when my phone started ringing. It was Emily.

"Hello," I answered.

"Paul, I made some food and set up a picnic set-up for you and Rachel." She said.

"Thanks Emily, that was very nice, and way better than my plan." I said. We laughed.

"Well I gotta go. Talk to you later Emily!" I said hanging up.

I walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. I looked in the window and could see my reflection. I fixed my hair and turned back to face the door quickly when I heard foot steps.

"Hi Paul, are we gonna go somewhere or stay here?" She asked.

"Well, I have something set up at First Beach, so we are going there. Unless you want to do something else. We could stay here if you want." I said.

She shook her head. "I like your Idea much better." She said smiling.

We got to the beach at six. The sun was just setting over the water. What a perfect moment to tell her.

"This is beautiful Paul." She said. I smiled. "So, you had something to tell me." She said.

I nodded and then began talking. "Well, you know all the old Quileute legends, right?" I asked her. She nodded. "Well, you know how our people are descended from wolves' right," she nodded again. "We are and all the legends, they are true." I told her. She looked at me like I was crazy. "I am… a werewolf." I said. She started laughing. She didn't believe me.

"Paul, I think something is wrong with you." She said still laughing.

"Rachel, listen, this is serious, I am trying to tell you I am a werewolf." She chuckled again.

"Well if you don't believe me I will show you. Stay here, I will be back." I said.

I ran into the woods and phased into a wolf. I slowly walked out of the trees onto the beach. Her laughing stopped and she suddenly looked nervous. I would never hurt her. I hope she knows that. I went back into the woods and phased back. I pulled on my shorts and ran out to see her in the same exact position as before. Her face had not even changed.

"Are you the only one?" she asked after five minutes of silence.

"No, there are many more. Jake is one too. Sam Uley and Embry Call, Quil Atterah. Many more, well you will meet them all soon." I explained.

"Jake is a… a werewolf?" she asked in shock. I nodded.

"Wow!" was all she could say.

"Yeah, I had to tell you because something special happened." I told her.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Well do you know what imprinting is?" she nodded. "Well I ah… um… imprinted on… you." I said. My face turned bright red and so did hers.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded.

"So, we are soul mates?" she asked.

"Yupp." I said.

"Paul, I like you but I don't want to rush into this. We don't even know each other. I think we should start out as just friends for a while. You know, get to know each other."

"Okay, we do need to get to know each other."

"So, lets start now." She said. "How old are you?" she asked.

"I am nineteen. I will be twenty in April." I answered smiling at her. "How about you?" I asked her.

"I am twenty one. I finished college pretty early." She explained I nodded.

"Do you have any siblings?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, you have any others besides Jake?"

She nodded. "I have a twin. Her name is Rebecca. I am exactly two minutes older than her. She always gets mad about it when I bring it up." She said laughing.

"It is getting late," I said. "We should get you home."

"Okay," she said heading towards my truck.

When we got to her house she thanked me and said how much fun she had. I said we should do it again and she said defiantly very quickly and excited. And as she got out of the car she said "Rach, you can't already be in love!" She said it very quietly; human ears would not be able to hear. She doesn't know werewolves have awesome hearing.

**Note: Do you like it? Hate It? Review Please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessed_twilight_saga**


	3. Wasting Time

*Disclaimer! I Do Not Own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter two

Paul's POV:

I can't believe she did not freak out. She seamed nervous at first but got over it. She is even okay with the imprinting. She just wants to take it slow, and I am okay with that. We just met and I love her already, but she doesn't have that same feeling for now. Just for now. I mean, it has to happen someday. What if she rejects me? What will I do? Kill myself? I heal so fast, it would be too hard. I would have to find a bloodsucker to do it, and my brothers would find out to soon and rescue me. Think positive! I chanted that in my head over and over. Then I realized something; I was still parked in Rachel's driveway. I pulled out of the drive way and drove back to my house.

When I arrived I ran inside my house. I moved out of my parents' house about two months after I became a wolf. My parents were getting mad about me sneaking out all the time. I thought it would just be easier to live on my own. I looked around my house and saw that it was really dirty! I really need to clean up around here. I had five hours until patrol, so I can clean up. I picked up the laundry and put it into a bag to take to Sam's house. I used their washer and drier because I had not yet bought one.

Next was the kitchen. The kitchen wasn't so dirty because I eat at Sam's house almost every night or I just order take out. I washed the few plate there were in the sink and put them into the cabinets. I took the trash out to the dumpster then started doing the worst part of all; the bathroom! That was a scary place. I only clean it once a month, so imagine how dirty it is. I hurried through it, and then looked at the clock. It was midnight so I have three more hours of time to waste. I could take a nap or go check on Rachel. This is a hard decision true love or sleep. I have not even slept for two days. Well I guess this is an easy decision. I am going to Rachel's house.

**Note: This was a short chapter. My next will be longer, I promise. Did you like it? Hate it? Review Please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessed_twilight_saga**

**P.s. Check out my new twilight Fan site here:**

**.com/**


	4. kissed

*Disclaimer! I Do Not Own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!

Chapter three: Kisses

Paul's POV:

I arrived at Rachel's house at 12:15. I stayed in my human form, just in case she saw a wolf out her window she would not shoot it. Wait what if she sees me and shoots me? Oh well, I don't think a gun could hurt me; I heal to fast. Another bad thing about being in wolf form is that Jake is in wolf form 24/7. Even though he is somewhere in Canada, he can still hear my thoughts. He would flip if he knew I was watching his sister sleep. I walked up to her window and peeked inside. The light was on, the window was opened, and she was awake talking on the phone Oh Crap!

"Becky, I met a guy today. He is one of Jacob's friends." Rachel was on the phone with her sister.

"Oh my god Rachel! He is just a kid if he is one of Jake's friends! You can't do it!" She was protesting our relationship. How dare that Becky girl.

"Beck, He is nineteen, and will be twenty soon. Don't worry; I won't do anything stupid. I just really like him. It is like we were meant to be." She told her. Now she even believes that she is falling in love.

"I gotta go, just listen to what I said." Rebecca told Rachel.

"K, bye Beck, Talk to you later." Rachel said before hitting the end button on the phone. She started walking towards the window. Oh know! I got down low so she would not see me.

"Uh, I wonder where Paul is tonight." She said to her self.

I needed to see her.

"I'm right here Rachel." I said popping up.

"AHHHH!!!!" she screamed.

"Shh! Rachel calm down, it is just me." I told her through the opened window.

"Why are you here?" she asked sitting on her bed.

"I wanted to see you." I told her.

"Okay… Uh why?" she asked with the weirdest look on her face.

"I already told you. Imprinting makes us want to see our imprints all the time. With you being my imprint you usually want to see me too, but I guess not, I can go ho-"she cut me off in mid sentence.

"No!" she almost screamed. "Um… you want to come inside?" she asked.

I nodded and squeezed my way through her tiny window. It was normal size window to everyone else; just not a three hundred pound werewolf. Not that I'm fat; just muscular. I hope she does not think I'm fat. That would really suck! I am not fat! Am I? Should I ask her? No that would be weird and she would say no, no matter what. Just to be polite.

"So what have you done tonight?" I asked her while sitting down on her bed.

She blushed and looked as if she was hiding something.

"Um… just thought about some things." She said. I bet she was thinking about some other guy. Or me! What if she was thinking about me?! That would be awesome. I thought about her. While I was driving, cleaning, and just sitting down. She was in my head the whole entire time.

"Cool. So you wanna do something with me tomorrow night?" I asked her.

She nodded quickly. "Yes, I would. Is it like a date?" she asked.

"Only if you want though, it does not have to be." I told her.

"I am rethinking what I said earlier. I really would like to go on a date with you Paul." She said, moving closer to me. Oh my god! She is really starting to like me. I just want to kiss her right now! Seriously, I could just imagine it. Her lips look so kissable. I just can't help it anymore. After thinking it, I really want it to happen. I lean down to her face and am in inch in front of her face. She looked excited.

I got closer and closer until our lips were touching. The kiss was slow but building. Our lips moved perfectly together. Soon she pulled away; it was too soon. She was smiling her perfect smile and looked me into my eyes. I couldn't help it. I bent down to kiss her again. This time it was better; stronger. Her hand tangled into my hair. I pulled her closer to me until she was on my lap. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip; begging for entrance. She granted and our tongues got to know each other a little bit. She pulled away again, but this time the kiss was longer.

"Paul… I really think I am falling in love with you!" She said laughing. Was that a joke or was she really falling in love with me? I hope she is falling in love with me. That would be great.

**Note: Did you like it? Hate it? Review Please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessed_twilight_saga**


	5. Wasting Time Rachel's POV

*Disclaimer! I Do Not Own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter five: Wasting time Rachel's POV:

Rachel's POV:

When I got inside I shut the door and looked out the window to see Paul leave. He sat in my driveway for five minutes. At first his face looked excited and his smile was wide. It faded with a look of worry, and then he looked embarrassed. I bet he realized he was still in my driveway. I started laughing.

"Dad?" I called out. There was no answer. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note.

_Rach,_

_Charlie and I are heading to Canada for a weekend fishing trip. Be back soon. Love you!_

_Dad_

So I guess I am alone for the weekend. This sucks! I hope I can do something with Paul. I wish I could take back the let be "just friends" for now. How stupid am I? I really like Paul; I just don't want to rush our relationship. He is just barely an adult. It is kind of a weird situation for me.

I walked into my bedroom and got my bathroom stuff. I need to think and a shower always helps me do my serious thinking. In the shower I thought about Paul. I think Paul is cute and nice, but he is also a werewolf and can probably be very dangerous! I think. Another bad thing is that he imprinted on me and is already in love with me. I just met him earlier today for goodness sakes! I hope he does not expect me to already be in love with him. Don't get me wrong I think he is a total hottie, I just don't know him yet.

I got out of the shower and put on some old sweats and a T-shirt. I walked into my room and saw that it was eleven thirty. I decided I should call Rebecca to see how she is. I went into the kitchen and took my phone out of my purse. Becky is on my speed dial so I hit one button and the phone was ringing.

"Hello, my lovely twin." Becky answered.

"Hi, I need to tell you something Beck!" I told her.

"You're Pregnant!" Becky exclaimed.

"No! Of course not Becky!" I told her surprised she would even think that.

"Oh, well that's good. You don't even have a boyfriend!"

"Becky, I met a guy today. He is one of Jacob's friends." I told her.

"Oh my god Rachel! He is just a kid if he is one of Jake's friends! You can't do it!" She was protesting our relationship. She wasn't even giving me any time to explain.

"Beck, He is nineteen, and will be twenty soon. Don't worry; I won't do anything stupid. I just really like him. It is like we were meant to be." I told her. Now someone knows that am falling in love with Paul.

"I gotta go, just listen to what I said." Rebecca told me.

"K, bye Beck, talk to you later." I said hitting the end button.

I walked to the window and looked at the moon.

"Uh, I wonder where Paul is tonight." I said to myself.

Then a tall man popped up.

"I'm right here Rachel." The man said.

"AHHHH!!!" I screamed.


	6. Ditching

*Disclaimer! I Do Not Own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter six: Ditching

Paul's POV:

I stayed at her house until it was 2:00. I had to leave for patrol.

"And when I was seven Becky and I made this huge house… you have something to say?" she asked in the middle of her story.

"Well, I have patrol and I gotta leave so I'm not late." I told her.

"Oh… Okay, um, can you stay?" she asked.

"Patrol is a big deal to Sam, I can't miss it." I explained.

"Please?" she asked putting on the cutest little look.

"Sorry, if I could stay, I would! Trust me when I say that!" I said laughing. She was not laughing, she just looked sad.

"Please?" she asked moving to my lap. "Please?" she asked when she got there. She kissed under my jaw, up my cheek, and to my ear. "Please?" she asked when she go tot my ear.

"Sam will be pissed, but I like it here!" I said. I expected her to hop out of my lap, but she stayed there. She moved her lips from my ear to in front of my face. She kissed me for the third time. It was not a crazy kiss, but not a light kiss; it was just right.

"Thank you." She said after she pulled away.

"It's getting late, you should get to sleep." I told her knowing it had to be at least 2:30.

"You promise me you will stay?" she asked climbing out of my lap to under the covers.

"I promise." I told her.

She fell asleep in my arms and I knew I would fall asleep soon after her. My final thought before I fell asleep was about how luck I was to fall asleep with the girl I love in my arms.

**Note: Sorry I have not written in a while. Did you like it? Hate it?** **Review Please!**

**xoxo, **

**obsessed_twilight_saga\**

**P.S. Check out my twilight fan sites. ./ and .com/**


	7. Getting Ready

*Disclaimer! I Do Not Own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter seven: Getting ready

Rachel's POV:

I woke up in morning feeling very hot. Sweaty hot! And I was laying on something hard. Usually I would want to move, but I kinda like it here. Like it was meant to be. Then I realized I was in Paul's arms. He was asleep still, snoring just slightly. I'm so glad dad is not here because he would have thought something happened with Paul and me last night. But nothing happened, so I'm okay. Right? He just stayed the night and if dad was here he would not think I would do something like that. I mean come on; I just met Paul yesterday! Whoa, I cannot believe that was only yesterday! It feels like I have known him for years. I was so comfortable with him. Maybe I should be worried that he already stayed at my house. It is like we are moving very fast and I don't want to rush anything.

Then Paul rolled over, pulling me with him. He turned to his side and I ended up there too. I wanted to start laughing. It was kinda funny. I giggled a little bit and then Paul jumped up.

"What's wrong?!" he asked very alert.

"Nothing, it just that you rolled over and pulled me with you. I thought it was kinda funny, so I laughed." I told him.

"Oh, sorry. How long have you been up?" he asked.

"Um, like fifteen minutes. I didn't want to get up and disturb you. You look tired." I told him.

"I'm fine," he said kissing my forehead. "So you want to go eat breakfast?"

"Sure," I said.

"Kay, well I guess we better get up." He said letting go of me.

"I'm gonna go take a shower really quick." I told him as I got up and went to my dresser that had all of my clothes in it.

"I'll be in the living room," he said leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

I grabbed a pair of sweats and a hoddie. I did not really care about what I wear. I walked across the hall to the small bathroom. I took a quick shower and when I got out I realized I forgot to get a towel. There was not a cabinet in the bathroom, it was in the hall. I was hopping I could fun out into the hall and get back in the bathroom without anyone seeing me, but that was not the case. Paul was walking down the hall when he looked at me and paused. I also noticed that when he was looking at me, it was not at my face.

"I, um… I'm sorry." He said turning around and walking to the living room. As he turned I saw him look at me one last time.

Oh my god, this is embarrassing! Paul just saw me naked in the hallway. I quickly grabbed a towel, wrapped it around my body, and ran back into the bathroom. How am I going to be able to go to breakfast with him after this happened? Oh my god, why didn't dad build a cabinet in the bathroom when he built this piece of junk!?

**Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I had testing and have been studying at the library every night. Did you like it? Hate it? Review Please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessed_twilight_saga**


	8. breakfast

*Disclaimer! I Do Not Own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter eight: breakfast

Paul's POV:

I cannot believe that just happened. I saw Rachel naked! I bet she hates me! Oh great! What am I going to do at breakfast? I can try to act like it never happened. But that is a horrible Idea because every time I look at her, talk to her, or even hear her name, I will see her perfect body in my head.

I heard the bathroom door open and then Rachel walked out into the living room.

"Hey, you ready to go?" She asked. Then the image popped into my head again. Oh god! This is so not good!

"Yeah, let's go." I said grabbing her hand. The image stayed in my head all the way to La Push Diner. Every time she looked at me she would blush a deep red. And it is hard to get a noticeable blush with our naturally tan skin.

"So, how did you sleep?" She asked me. The image flashed in my head again.

"Great!" I said. I thought of her in my arms last night. Oh this picture is not like the-spoke (or thought) to soon. It was mostly the same as last night, but she was dressed like she was in the hallway. Paul! PAUL! Clear your mind!

"Yeah, me too." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm glad," I said.

We stayed silent for a minute until she started to speak.

"Paul, about what happened this morning, I am sorry. My dad never built a shelf in the bathroom for towels and I forget to get one off the shelf. I know it was weird and I am-" I cut her off in mid-sentence crushing my lips to hers.

"Don't worry about it," I said after I pulled away from her.

"It just really embarrassed me and I knew that was why we were being really quiet so, I just wanted to forget that little thing." She said.

"It is kinda hard for me to forget!" I said under my breath. Way to low for her to hear.

We ate breakfast and stayed at the restraint until I heard the bell on the door ring. Sam and Emily walked through the door. That made me remembered one little thing. I skipped patrol yesterday! Oh Crap! Then Sam saw me and walked toward me!

**Note: I am so sorry I have not updated in so long! Somebody hacked my computer and I just it working again. I have not downloaded Microsoft Word yet so I have to update from my mom's computer. I will get the stuff downloaded on my computer and update soon!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessed_twilight_saga **


	9. Surprise

*Disclaimer! I do not own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter nine: Surprise

Paul's POV:

_We ate breakfast and stayed at the restraint until I heard the bell on the door ring. Sam and Emily walked through the door. That made me remembered one little thing. I skipped patrol yesterday! Oh Crap! Then Sam saw me and walked toward me!_

"Paul, why the hell did you skip patrol?" Sam asked angrily.

"Paul, it's funny to see you here!" Emily says, coming from behind Sam.

"Yeah, what's up Emily?" I asked, ignoring Sam.

"We just came to eat breakfast." She told me.

"Us too." She said, smiling at Rachel.

"I am Emily." She said to her, offering her hand.

She shook it and said, "Hi I am Rachel!"

"Ladies, if you would excuse us, Paul and I need to go outside and have a little talk." Sam said, smiling at Emily.

"That's fine!" Emily said, smiling back.

Sam and I walked outside and then he looked angry.

"You better have a good reason why you skipped last night! With Jake gone, and all these vampires around? Why would skip at a time like this?" He yells.

"Well, Rachel wanted me to-" Sam cut me off in mid-sentence.

"Oh, your imprint did it. I will forgive you this time, but only this time. Never again! You got that?" He shouts.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get back to our ladies before they get pissed off!" I said.

**Note: It was kind of short, sorry. Did you like it? Hate it? Review Please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessedtwilightsaga**


End file.
